


I Hoped They Weren't

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost car accidents, M/M, Scars, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, concussion, talk of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Patton has always been told the amount of flowers on his arms can only indicate his soulmate self harms and when he gets knocked to the ground he finds out just how wrong that actually is even if his college tutor has already given good points on why it's wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564027
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	I Hoped They Weren't

Patton loved and hated his arms. Of course he loves being covered in flowers on his skin but understand why he had them would always upset him.

It meant whomever his soulmate in had scars lining their arms, and everyone, friends, family, and strangers alike, insisted that meant they were self harming. That could be too much for even the sunniest of people to bear on some days and he could only hope his smile hid that well.

His mentor in college was the first person who disagreed with that conclusion. Patton had had a bad day on their first meeting in the library and mentioned it in a mutter. He hadn’t expected Logan to pull first one, then the other arm towards him inspecting the flowers carefully before shaking his head. “Self harm is not at all likely, in my opinion. There’s no coherent direction for the flowers to go and they are rather randomly distributed which from my understanding of instances of self harm flowers in the past is not how they appear. There is still a possibility if your soulmate only does it when they are already extremely distressed and not fully able to prevent the shaking of their hands but the more plausible explanation is that they’ve been in an accident of some sort, or possibly multiple given their number. Might we turn to the subject we are actually meeting to study now?”

That eased some of Patton’s worries, enough that they did carry on studying and made a weekly arrangement to do so, but not all of them. If the scars weren’t self inflicted then his soulmate seemed to be gaining more from accidents or danger regularly, especially in the summer. At least the worst concern he’d held for years had reduced though. 

/\/\/\/\/\

Virgil could only growl as he once again dragged Roman back from walking in front of a car. “Princey, getting yourself killed is not going to help in finding your soulmate!”

It was always the same. If people had short sleeved tops on then his friend would focus on checking everyone’s arms out instead of anything around him, like busy roads, or cyclists coming towards them.

“But what if I miss him, My Dearest Nightmare? How could I cope if I missed my soulmate?” Having an athletic drama queen draped over him wasn’t much better but it was just another thing Virgil was used to happening daily and wishing it wouldn’t.

“Then you can bemoan your lonely future to me for the millionth time.” He suggested with a snicker. “Are you really sure you got me out course you liked me and not cause you wanted visible scars?”

There probably would have been more success in Roman’s leap away in offence if they weren’t still beside a road with a bus coming. Instead as Roman moved, Virgil yanked him back, sending them both down onto the sidewalk knocking a passer by down with them.

“The betrayal. You won’t even let me bemoan your doubt of how much I care without throwing me to the ground.” Roman cried out, his words growing quieter as he rolled and tried to sit up before laying back at the rush of dizziness instead. He still hadn’t realised anyone else had been included in their fall and thought Virgil would check on him straight away.

Logan was confused as he heard the words, turning around to gather the books that had been knocked from his hands as well as assess what had happened. “It rather appears your acquaintance saved your life instead of anything else, but thank you for removing your form from my books.” He responded, gathering them as Virgil scrambled up and started fretting over Patton.

“I am so freaking sorry. I put too much force in pulling him back. Are you hurt? Can I help you up?” words spilt from his lips as he check the stranger was okay though still on the floor, only falling silent as an arm was held up and he recognised the pattern of flowers even while helping the man to stand.

Patton had forgiven easily and brushed his clothes off once he was up with a smile. “I’m fine, no harm, no foul. Thanks for helping me up. I’m Patton.” He said, holding out his hand again, this time for a handshake.

Virgil blinked, arms moving on automatic as he stuttered, “Roman’s flowers.” He only vaguely realised there was no reaction from his friends as his eyes traced over the shape of scars he knew so well.

“Is that your name?” Patton asked, not quite sure what the new person was reacting too even when he mutely pointed to the ground.

Roman had heard what his friend said, but the ground still felt like a stormy sea and his head was starting to throb. “Roman is down here. That’s Virgil.” He called instead of moving at all.

That’s when worry started to override Virgil’s reaction and sarcasm came out. “Did ya hit your head too hard Princey? Your soulmate is stood right here and you’re blinking at the clouds.”

“I’ll get right to the romancing when the world stops spinning and my head throbs a little lighter.You should be some sort of fighter” Roman snapped out his rhyme but only half of it was heard.

Patton interrupted with “How do you know he’s my soulmate?”

Virgil ignored him, dropping to his knees and pulling his phone out while checking his head gently with his free hand. “Do we need hospital or just Emile? What’s your pain level since I can’t see any blood or cuts?”

The college students stared at the drastic change in the hoodie clad man. In just a few minutes they’d seen him go from frantic apologising, stunned frozen and now overly concerned parent was the only way they could describe how he was acting. 

Virgil meanwhile had pulled his hoodie off to put under Roman’s head while waiting for his call to get answered. “Hey - No time to flirt, I need your brother- Save me the drama, Remy, Roman’s hurt.- He hit his head - just put Emile on already!”

Logan joined him kneeling wanting to help. “I know a little first aid from a course last semester, if I might help.” He got both boys attention with taps to their shoulders.

“Just give me pain killers and comfort. A prince can fight on with a bump to his head.” Roman insisted.

Logan frowned, having seen Virgil’s nod before that. “Moving somewhere more comfortable might be ideal, but not before determining if too much movement might exacerbate your injuries.”

“Please let him check you Roman.” Virgil cut off whatever his friend was about to say, seeing the pout before hearing the right voice on the phone. “Emmy, Roman’s hurt- I think it could be concussion- He almost leapt in front of a bus. In yanking him back we and another guy fell to the ground. He hit his head. -He’s barely reacted to the fact I think we also just met his soulmate in the dude we knocked over -Said the world’s spinning and his heads throbbing”

As the only one still standing,Patton felt like a bit of a loose end. One minute they were heading back to his dorm to practise some writing techniques and the next there’s a concerned emo definitely not dressed for the heat insisting his friend is Patton’s soulmate and then fussing over them because of an injury. In short he felt completely lost on what he should be reacting to or doing, let alone how to help.

He zoned out while Virgil was trying to explain and do as whomever he’d called was telling him to. Logan thought they should get his possible soulmate somewhere more comfortable and it would be clear on his arms if they are soulmates. Patton’s dorm was only a few minutes away so now he had a way to help and confirm if what he’s been told was right.

Logan was checking Roman’s head again while Virgil was asking orienting and comprehension questions so neither entirely focused when Patton joined them in front of him, taking hold of Roman’s arms who gripped back immediately. “Let’s all go to my dorm. I have a first aid kit there which has to be more use than anything we’ve got on us.” Pulling Roman up had two concerned friends chasing after him.

“Patton, that could have been dangerous.” Logan scolded, while backing off from a possible scuffle as both he and Virgil went to help support him.

“Great, Mr Romantic is apparently soulmates with Mr Impulsive.” Virgil groused “Emile, Roman’s up and we’re being taking to his soulmates dorm for his first aid kit.- he was getting the answers right though and never fell unconscious so that’s good, right?”As he asked Virgil got under Roman’s arm so the pair wasn’t swaying anymore. “Sure. I’ll call once we’re there.”

While getting his balance supporting the woozy Roman, Patton checked the arm he was pulling over his shoulder. “We really are soulmates.” He murmured, only to squeak as more weight was leant onto him and the arm tightened.

“We are, my love, and I’ll save you from anything that plagues your life.” Roman still felt like the earth was wobbling but he could understand a cute boy pulling an arm around him and talking of soulmates in any condition.

Virgil immediately adjusted Roman so they could equally support him and rolled his eyes. “Now he reacts. Save him when you’re not injured, Prince Ditz.”

“It would be best if I led the way. Patton, will you pass me your keys so I can let us all in?” Logan surmised, pausing while the trio found a stable way to walk together.

/\/\/\/\

The few minutes to reach Patton’s dorm had seemed like an eternity to Virgil but had been enlightening to Patton over just who his new soulmate and new friend were. While Roman was still fairly disoriented, he was declaring love and trying to act out various Disney songs, only being pulled back into balance and told to shut up by Virgil.

Honestly Patton was wary of the caustic man who groused and complained over Roman’s dramatics anytime he wasn’t fretting about him more than a mother hen would her chicks.

“Are we laying him down, or just making him sit?” Virgil asked as soon as the trio worked their way into Patton’s dormitory, looking to Logan for advise as they stood in front of the bed.

“Sitting up is likely better since letting him sleep with a probable concussion is dangerous.” Logan suggested but hesitated before carrying on. “However if the friend you called earlier is a Doctor they might be the better person to ask.”

Virgil nodded, helping Roman down who immediately cuddled into Patton’s side. “Will do, but first what is your name?”

“Logan, it’s good to meet you, regardless of the unfortunate circumstances.” Logan simply nodded, eyes focused on the injured man, mentally comparing symptoms to the knowledge he had of concussions. He also found the first aid kit to hand Roman two painkillers with a glass of water.

Virgil nodded, turning his attention back to the phone. “Yes Remy,- I know- Careful, or I will add Emile’s number to my phone again and call him first. - Do you really want me to throw out your coffee?- Thank you, finally.”

He fell silent, frowning towards where Roman had begun crooning over the flowers on Patton’s arms. “He’s still out of it but definitely more energetic since being pulled up. - I did the rest of the questions while walking when I could. He could answer most of them and Disney-fied the rest - Of course I’m making him rest!- Laying down or sitting up?- We’re coming to you guys on the way back - Hot chocolate or milkshake? - I know Rem’s order. See you.”

Putting his phone away, Virgil sighed and worked through his breathing techniques, the afternoon was way too much for his anxiety now he had the chance to calm down. “I guess leaving you cuddling is fine, but Emile says you need to stay sitting and can’t sleep for at least 9 hours.

It was gratifying to Logan to see that Virgil knew how to calm his breathing since it had been close to hyperventilating since the fall first happened although Roman’s injuries were everyone’s priority then. Still a distraction might also help, he reasoned before asking aloud, “You seem extremely close to each other. Have you known each other for long?”

“Went to school together, and became friends after he pulled me from a car crash. Have you known Patton for long?” Virgil replied, uncertain over what to make of the situation now.

“Only for a few months. Was that the incident that caused most of his scars? Patton was rather concerned over what scars his flowers related to when we first met.” At the mention Logan’s hand rose to the tattoos over his face. He’d only just stopped the reaction when meeting Patton but after the events of the last hour and this conversation the worries of not being believed if he met his soulmate were rising again. He’d hidden the burn scars under perfect tattoos to look like his skin, but they could never hide the flowers that balanced them.

Virgil snorted after a moment, recognising the odd reaction but deciding to ignore it. “Yeah, he reached through a smashed window to get me out. I got scars on my leg instead. What was Patton worried about?”

“Many people see flowers on arms and immediately think they’re done by self harm. Patton was convinced of that being the only possible reason as well from the multitudes who told him so. He claims I assuaged those worries when I reasoned the other possibilities for him.” The explanation had Patton shrinking back a little, ashamed of his worries after hearing the real story behind them.

Roman didn’t need anymore reaction than that to start comforting. “No My Love, My Dearest heart. I could never cause such distress and pain and I can only apologise a million times over that it has even been a thought in your mind.” He began crooning, pulling Patton closer while Virgil seemed to be somewhere between horrified and understanding.

He didn’t want to focus on it and cause more upset on an already emotional roller-coaster of an afternoon though, so he made the first quip he could come up with, “Yeah and now you know Patton perhaps you can pay attention to what’s around you on summer days instead of everyone’s arms.”

“I’d have preferred if you span me into his arms not thrown us to the floor, Dark Knight.” Roman countered, leaning back against the wall and pulling Patton so he was curled up in his lap and could carry on whispering reassurances. The wooziness was beginning to let up now as the painkillers started to work and he couldn’t wait to get to know his soulmate.

“Sure, I’ll do that as soon as I won’t drop you. How about we watch a film or something instead?” Virgil rolled his eyes, looking around the room for something they might be able to do.

“OH! A Disney film, cause all my dreams are coming true.” Patton trilled at the suggestion, peering up at a now preening Roman.

Virgil was jumping up predicting Roman’s reaction before he could do more than tighten his hold on Patton and move to stand. “You’re resting, not dancing Princey, Sit!” Virgil snapped, pushing him back down, remembering all too clearly what happened if Roman was complimented similarly in the past.Seeing Patton’s concern in the flurry of motion he did relent and smile saying “But you’re right that Disney will keep him awake and probably singing along.”

Logan turned to fetch his laptop out at the decision being made. “Which film shall we watch? I have a number of them saved for my siblings at home.”

“The Little Mermaid, since I’m finally part of your world.” Roman nuzzled into Patton’s hair, ignoring the simultaneous eye-rolls he received.


End file.
